I'm not that girl
by loli-hime
Summary: Sasuke comes back and is watching them. But heres the thing, he chose Ino over Sakura. [A simple one shot song fic, with a bit of a twist at the end.] InoxSasuke, SakuraxSasuke, Inox?, Sakurax?
1. I'm not that girl

**I'm not that girl**

_**By: Alaina-san**_

Summary: Sasuke comes back and is watching. But here's the thing, he chose Ino over Sakura. A simple one shot/ song fic, with a bit of a twist at the end.

Pairings: InoxSasuke, SakuraxSasuke, Sakurax?

Notes: **Lyrics**, _Thinking Flashback. _

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I own nothing, so you can't sue. )

Shall we began? Let's!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl **

He was back.

After four and a half years.

He had come back.

But it wasn't until the day of March 28th, he made his public debut. A day also known as the birthday of Sakura Haruno.

But to everyone's surprise, he hadn't come back for Sakura.

**He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl**

He came back for her. The girl who carried the title of 'Sakura's best friend' and the name Ino Yamanaka. She knew it too. Tsunade had informed the Konoha 11 that he was back, she had even let it slip out that he was back for Ino. They had all been shocked. Epically Ino.

**Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are**

_I am Sakura! _Sakura repeated over and over, while peering at him through the window of the small restaurant she sat in. _I am Konoha's second greatest medical ninja and apprentice of the legendary Sannin, Tsunade-hime! _

**Don't remember that rush of joy**

She was always one to show her emotion, even when it wasn't wanted. Her worry, embarrassment, determination but mostly her joy. That unexplainable rush of joy she felt when she was around him. A spine tingling warmth she longed for when they were apart. A feeling she thought she had lost the evening the said Uchiha had left her on a park bench on the outskirts of the village. She wished she could explain it...but she couldn't, Sasuke had brought out the best in her, though it was to his dismay.

**He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl**

He stood outside of the Ichiraku Ramen Bar wanting for them to finish their small celebration. Peering down at his feet when ever Sakura stole a glance towards him and blushing when Ino did.

**Every so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in**

Despite those around her, Sakura easily fell into a bright and cheerful world of all her own.

Flashback.

Sasuke stood leaning against a maple tree, his hands in his pants pockets, his usual stance.

But today, something was different. Today, Sasuke was staring at her. And walked towards her and she immediately burst into a flaming red ball of embarrassment.

End of flashback.

_That was the day he almost kissed me..._ _Almost._

It hurt her to think about these things. Not because of the memories. No. It was because she couldn't think about it. It just wasn't aloud. Sakura shivered slightly, and her guilt shook right along with her. The man beside her cast her a concerned glance and place his strong arm around her shoulders.

**Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose**

Ino was charming in a naive way. Her golden hair was silky and smooth. Many guys wanted her. But she could be so childish and bossy! Did Sasuke know that? Did he care...? Sasuke sure didn't seem like the guy to accept someone for who they were deep down inside.

**And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl**

The man beside her removed his arm from around her as he took a sip of his water and started to eat his order of ramen that had just arrived.

Sakura raised her pale hand to her own hair.

Pink and straight. Not golden. No curl. Just...boring. Not something everyman wanted...

**Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart**

What if she wasn't sitting here with **_this_** man? She **_wasn't_** celebrating her 17th birthday party with her friends that **_loved_** her? What if...what if she was with him...with Sasuke Uchiha?

**I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl**

No, she couldn't think like that! It shouldn't matter where she was! Who she was with, or even what clan she was born into!

**There's a girl I know**

Sakura was still having a hard time trying to register it all. It was all so...sudden and unexpected. And why did he have to be watching them?! Was he trying to make her jealous and angry?

**He loves her so**

But it really didn't matter, Sakura decided. Sasuke couldn't have Ino. He never would either, it was all as simple as that. Other then the fact that she, Ino was engaged to her best male friend and teammate, Shikamaru Nara, she was also carrying his child. The group at Ichiraku's wasn't just here for Sakura, but for Ino's discovery of her pregnancy.

**I'm not that girl...**

It didn't matter if Ino was Shikamaru's girl and not Sasuke. But mostly, It really didn't really matter that Sakura wasn't Sasuke's. To be completely honest, she really was thrilled. She, after all was snuggled against a man she truly loved with all her heart, and he made sure that she knew he loved her back just as much.

He was Sakura's knight in shinning whatever. He was hers, and only hers. He was, Neji Hyuga.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alaina- **So? How was that? My first one shot/song fic! Did it make sense? Please let me know what you think! Reviews mean the world to me! 

Song: I'm not that girl, From the musical 'Wicked'. I also quoted 'Grey's Anatomy' "Knight in shinning whatever." (I still own nothing. Except my other story, Unique Attractions. You should read it o)

**See that purplely button down there? Tell you to review? Well, go...Push it! We all know you want to. So, without further ado, **

**REVIEW AWAY!**


	2. Author's Notes

**Author's Notes.**

Hello again!

I had a few people request a **sequel or prequel** to this story. I was thinking more along the line of a prequel. Maybe about how 'Neji and Sakura got together and Shikamaru and Ino reactions to the pregnancy?'

**But** then I was also thinking, 'what if I wrote the sequel with Sasuke wanting Ino, her refusing and in the end Ino and Shikamaru's wedding? Maybe her having the baby and Sakura getting pregnant?'

And this is where you come in!

Which one would _**you**_ rather read about? A sequel or prequel? Other 'sub' parings are welcome as well. You can tell me in a review or presonal message (:

Please let me know what you think!

Chow for now,

Alaina-san

Ps: Reviews for 'I'm not that girl' are completely welcome as well!


End file.
